Teaching a wrecker about World War II
by War Dragon 909
Summary: One-Shot. Bored out of their minds, Miko then teaches Bulkhead about World war II. How will it end?


**I had this stuck in my head, and couldn't get it out.** **So I decided to write it and show you guys, that's how much I care.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

Ratchet was enjoying the peace and quiet of the base, while fixing the med bay up. The humans weren't around to annoy him either, making it even better. Jack was at work, apparently there was some tourist at Nevada and he had double shift. Raf' was sick, so he couldn't come to base either. But Ratchet had no idea about what Miko was doing though.

_Is she hanging with Bulkhead? Listening to Slash- whatever she called it? Or is she not interested in coming to the base today? _He thought.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He hoped that she'd stop coming to the base every day, and let him have some peace and quiet.

All hope faded when he heard an electric guitar go off outside of the med bay. He sighed, knowing that sound, it was probably Miko practicing her guitar 'skills'. The noise was way too loud, and he was getting distracted. Getting up from his spot, he walked out of the med bay to the source of the noise.

"Alright, Miko." The voice of Bulkhead cheered.

Ratchet then entered the room, and walked straight over to the two. "What are you doing?" He asked in a demanding tone.

Miko spun around with an innocent look on her face.

"I'm practicing." She answered.

"I'm trying to work, and I don't want that noise. Got it?" Ratchet said getting closer to the wrecker and human.

Bulkhead and Miko both nodded their heads in union. The medic then went back to the med bay, happy with their answer.

The two stand there for a bit more. Bulkhead was bored out of his processor, and wanted to do something. The rest of the team was on patrol, or out on a drive.

"Now what?" The voice of the green wrecker asked behind Miko.

"I guess I'll do my project." The girl answered going to her back pack.

"What project?" Bulkhead asked.

Miko took out her school books and went back to her spot in front of Bulkhead. "My class has to do a school project on things. I have to do my on World War II, you know, with the Nazis and stuff." She answered.

"Nazis? Were they the good guys?" The green wrecker asked tilting his helm to the side.

"No, they weren't the good guys. In fact, they were like the Decepticons, minus the giant metal bodies and red eyes." She said

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said rubbing the back of his helm.

"It's okay, if I were you, I'd probably make the same mistake too." She said. Then a grin replaced the serious expression she had. "What if I teach you about World War II?" She jumped to her feet and climbed on Bulkhead's leg.

The wrecker smiled at the idea. "Sure, sounds fun." He said.

"Wicked! I'll ask questions and you have to answer them, how about that?" Miko asked.

"Okay, let's start." Bulkhead said.

She then flipped to a random page. "What is the name of their leader?" Miko asked.

Bulkhead thought of it for a few minutes, while Miko sat patiently. He then shrugged, "I don't know, is it Megatron?" He asked.

Miko raised an eyebrow and looked up. "Are you kidding me right now?" She asked.

He then smiled feeling like an idiot, "I'm guessing it isn't, is it?" He said.

"No it isn't, the correct answer is, Adolf Hitler." She answered. She then looked back into the book. "Okay, next question, when did the war start?" She asked looking up at the big green wrecker.

Once again Bulkhead thought about it, this was fun learning about the humans. It was just sad that there is, or was people like the Decepticons. Miko tapped her fingers on Bulkheads strangely warm green leg.

The wrecker soon gave up and shrugged. "I don't know, when did it?"

"It started in 1939" She answered. "Next one, when did it end?"

Bulkhead put one digit to his mouth plate, humans haven't been around for that long, and they didn't live that long either. So he thought it must have lasted six to ten years. Taking his digit away from his mouth plate, and looking down at Miko, he finally had his answer.

"Did it end in 1948?" He asked. _Did he get in right? _He thought. "Am I right?"

Miko shook her head from left to right, "no, you're close, but you didn't get it rights" She said.

"So, when did it end?" Bulkhead asked.

"It ended in 1945, and like I said before, you were pretty close." Miko said

"So, what's the next question?" He asked.

Soon after that said, Optimus had just walked in from his patrol.

"What are you two doing?" The Prime asked in his calm tone.

Bulkhead looked up at his leader to say something, but Miko bet him to it.

"We're talking about World War II, want to join in?" Miko asked hopping off Bulkhead's leg.

"I'm fine, I'll just check the computer monitor for anything new." The Prime said.

Miko pouted, she wanted to tell Optimus about it as well. But she was happy enough with just teaching Bulkhead.

Turning back to the said mech, she then went back on his leg. She thought about want next to ask him about the war, until she thought of the perfect one.

"Which country, and langue did the Nazis speak?" She asked.

Bulkhead took longer to answer this question than he took with the others. _Did they come from America? Or somewhere else? _He thought to himself.

He then decide to say the first country that came to his head. "Did they come from America, and speak English?" He asked.

Miko then face palmed. "No, they came from Germany, and spoke German, so of them spoke English, but they didn't come from America." She answered.

"My bad." He said.

"This is fun teaching stuff, want to keep going?" She asked.

Bulkhead nodded, he really liked learning new things about this planet. Optimus then walked up to them.

"Miko, do you know what time it is?" The Prime asked.

"No." Miko said.

"Its 6:00 pm, I think you should go home now." The Prime said in a serious but calm tone.

Miko looked down at the ground. "But U was teaching Bulkhead about the Second World War." She pouted.

"The boss is right Miko, you got school tomorrow, wait a minute, didn't you say you have a project you have to do?" The wrecker asked.

"Yes." Miko said in small voice, she then started to walk very slowly away from Bulkhead while still facing him.

"Come back here." Bulkhead said very hotly.

She then proceeded to run out of the base before Bulkhead could catch her. The wrecker was about to go after her, but he then felt a servo on his shoulder plating.

"Let her go, Bulkhead. I'm pretty sure that her walking home will teach her a lesson." Optimus said.

Bulkhead then smirked. "Alright, I'll let her go."

Then the rest of the team entered the room, minus Ratchet. Arcee looked at Optimus and then Bulkhead.

"What's going on?" She asked.

The green wrecker smirk grew bigger. "Nothing., nothing at all." He answered.

"Okay then." Arcee said.

The 'Bots then went to their business as if nothing happened.

**Two hours later i****n Nevada.**

_Running out of the base like that, wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done._ Miko thought entering her house. _I'm not only out of breath, but I've also got wet from the fragging rain!_ She mentally shouted.

When she entered her room, and changed, she then collapsed on her bed. _I'm going to avoid Bulkhead for a bit now._ She noted. She then closed her eyes letting sleep take her over.

* * *

**That is the end of my one-shot. *Collapsed on bed* I've been up all night, so I think I'll do what Miko's doing.**


End file.
